The Supermarket Adventure
by Space Tiger
Summary: Sheldon vai às compras no supermercado local. tradução - original por Aysla Pascal


**The Supermarket Adventure**

_Escrito por Ayla Pascal._

_Tradução para o português por Space Tiger_

Sheldon estava começando a sentir aquele desconforto novamente. Ele sempre aparecia toda vez que estava próximo de outras pessoas. Não era tão ruim quando ele estava em convenções de quadrinhos ou dentro de seu próprio apartamento cercado por seus amigos, mas ele realmente não gostava de estar em lugares inusitados. Para Sheldon, não havia nenhum lugar mais inusitado do que o supermercado local.

Normalmente, Leonard fazia as compras. Sheldon havia ido com Leonard num total de três vezes. Em cada ocasião, ele apenas fez umas poucas e prestativas sugestões, mas Leonard insistira que não se deveria apertar o pão para testar sua elasticidade. Aparentemente, também era uma quebra da etiqueta social comentar sobre produtos de higiene feminina, bem como sobre os hábitos de comprar vitaminas de Penny.

Naquela noite, ele estava comprando completamente sozinho. Leonard havia deixado-o ali fazia uma hora, e iria pegá-lo em cerca de outra hora. "Duas horas devem ser o suficiente, certo?" Leonard havia dito.

Sheldon tinha ficado intrigado. "Duas horas devem bastar."

Ao menos, Sheldon pensou, enquanto dobrava a esquina do corredor com seu carrinho, quando estava sozinho, ele podia comprar mantimentos da forma correta. Era muito importante pegar os frios e itens congelados por último. Ele fitou seu carrinho orgulhosamente. Os cereais estavam dispostos por valor de fibra. As latinhas estavam organizadas alfabeticamente. E as frutas estavam todas individualmente empacotadas no intuito de reduzir o atrito.

"Com licença?"

Sheldon virou-se. Uma velha senhora estava perscrutando-o através de óculos grossos.

"Eu estava pensando se você poderia alcançar esta prateleira do topo, logo aí, e me dar aquele pote de picles?" A velha senhora indagou.

Sheldon suspirou. "Há um pote de picles ali." Ele disse, apontando para o pote que estava perfeitamente ao alcance da idosa.

"Sim, mas é o último," a velha senhora disse, curvando-se e meio sussurrando, como se estivesse partilhando um segredo. "Eu nunca pego o último pote. Você nunca sabe o que as pessoas podem ter feito a ele."

"Sua teoria pode fazer sentido quando se trata de frios e produtos congelados." Ele a contou. "No entanto, ela é completamente inválida quando se trata de potes de picles."

A senhora deu-lhe um olhar aturdido.

Sheldon pegou o pode de picles. "A tampa é inviolável," Ele disse, batendo na tampa rispidamente. "Picles não se decompõem, caso contrário, tornar-se-iam intragáveis quando deixados em outras prateleiras por donos irresponsáveis. Eu não compreendo seu dilema. A menos, é claro, que isso seja outra daquelas convenções sociais não-opcionais das quais eu não entendo." Ele estendeu o pote de picles para ela.

A idosa parecia perplexa, mas pegou-o de qualquer jeito. Lançando-o outra expressão confusa, ela se afastou.

Sheldon fez uma nota mental para perguntar a Leonard sobre a possibilidade de tal convenção social. Ele franziu a testa levemente. Algumas vezes, regras sociais eram um pouco ridículas. Ao que Sheldon dobrava outra esquina, ele se alegrou. Depositou um pequeno saco de balas de gelatina no formato de aviões em seu carrinho de compras

Enquanto ele começava a andar pelo corredor dos congelados, Sheldon automaticamente organizava alguns dos produtos. Algumas vezes, ele imaginava como os funcionários de supermercados mantinham seus empregos. Os produtos eram ordenados tão ineficientemente. Parecia-lhe completamente ilógico que papel higiênico fosse mantido no mesmo corredor que os salgadinhos. Chacoalhando sua cabeça, Sheldon alcançou a prateleira e puxou alguns dos produtos para frente.

"Posso ajudá-lo, senhor?"

Sheldon se virou. Um funcionário da loja estava encarando-o intrigado. "Não," Sheldon disse. "Obrigado," ele adicionou, lembrando-se de que era esperado que agradecesse às pessoas. Ele voltou-se para onde estava organizando os itens.

"Com licença, senhor." O funcionário limpou a garganta.

"Gostaria de uma pastilha para tosse?" Sheldon perguntou.

O funcionário o encarou.

Sheldon suspirou e colocou a mão dentro do bolso da jaqueta. Ele tirou uma pequena pastilha embalada individualmente e estendeu-a. "Irá ajudar sua garganta," Sheldon explicou, lenta e cuidadosamente, tentando não respirar demais. "Você parece doente." Ele contemplou pegar seu spray desinfetante, mas decidiu não fazê-lo.

O funcionário ainda não havia aceitado a pastilha para tosse. "Posso perguntar o que você está fazendo?", ele perguntou em vez disso.

"Organizando," Sheldon explicou. Ele teria pensado que era óbvio o que ele estava fazendo, mas aparentemente não era.

"Eu terei que te pedir para não fazer isso."

Sheldon franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto endireitava as duas últimas caixas. "Fica melhor desse jeito." A face do funcionário começou a ficar vermelha. "Você está envergonhado?" Sheldon inquiriu.

Ele podia ouvir o ranger de dentes do funcionário em resposta.

"Ah," Sheldon exclamou, satisfeito por ter finalmente entendido a emoção. "Você está com raiva." Ele moveu seu carrinho para longe do funcionário corado. Olhando para seu carrinho, Sheldon percebeu que ele havia terminado de comprar tudo de sua lista.

Assim que ele começou a andar em direção ao caixa, Sheldon suspendeu duas das sacolas de pano que ele havia colocado organizadamente ao lado do carrinho. Ele juntou-se a grande fila do caixa, bem atrás de um jovem casal que parecia argumentar vorazmente sobre ir para a casa dos pais dele ou dos dela durante o Natal.

Sheldon começou a sentir aquele distinto desconforto novamente. "Com licença," ele disse.

O casal o ignorou.

"Com licença", ele disse de novo.

A mulher se virou e fuzilou-o com o olhar. "Cuide da sua própria vida", ela disse grosseiramente.

Sheldon estava intrigado. Não era uma convenção social ser legal com estranhos? Ele fora educado. Ele disse 'com licença' em vez de 'cale a boca'. Ela não devia ter respondido de forma semelhante? Isso fora o que Leonard havia lhe dito, de qualquer jeito. "Vocês se importariam de falar mais baixo?" ele tentou novamente.

"Ah, cale a boca," o homem disse, sem mesmo se virar.

Sheldon estava confuso. Não houve contato visual na última interação. Ele achou que era ainda mais rude do que dizer para alguém 'cuidar da sua própria vida'. Ele abriu a boca novamente, mas pensou melhor. Ele teria que falar com Leonard quando ele chegasse. Isso era muito confuso. Talvez Leonard pudesse explicar em termos científicos.

Com um suspiro, Sheldon começou a tirar seus itens um a um do carrinho e colocá-los em ordem na esteira. Ele podia ver o homem à sua frente olhar para ele por cima dos ombros e então dar uma risada debochada e sussurrar algo no ouvido da mulher.

Sheldon estreitou os olhos para eles, mas isso apenas serviu para fazê-los rir ainda mais. Ele então teve uma idéia súbita. Penny sempre disse que ele precisava trabalhar o seu sorriso. Na verdade, as palavras que ela usou foram 'medonho feito o diabo'.

Cuidadosamente, Sheldon curvou seus lábios para cima e enrugou o canto de seus olhos. Ele certificou-se de mostrar os dentes.

Para seu prazer, o casal em sua frente estremeceu e se virou para sair.

_Bazzinga!_


End file.
